


The New Girl

by fonduegames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of drugs, Mentions of underage drinking, Smoking, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, bisexual reader, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonduegames/pseuds/fonduegames
Summary: This is a High School Au of Supernatural. The Reader had a rough past. Her and her three younger siblings have moved to Lawrence, Kansas. They don’t get many new people there, so the Reader has to deal with a lot of attention, even though she’s not supposed to draw attention to herself. What will happen when she gets unwanted attention and somebody finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 18 parts and an Epilogue  
> This series is also on my Tumblr blog [fonduegames](https://fonduegames.tumblr.com)

“I'm sorry if my daughter seems... Troubled. This is her sixth school since the beginning of the year,” your mother, Alice, told the principal of your new school. Considering that this school is actually the sixth school that you have been to since the beginning of the year, it's only been three months since school started, you were defiantly troubled. You wished that you could just do online school, but it was too expensive.

The principal nodded a couple of times and he looked at you. “Well I'm sure that you will fit right in here, Y/N,” Mr. Shurley told you. Wanting to roll your eyes, you instead gave him a fake smile. That smile lasted two seconds and then you had an unamused look on your face. Chuck-Mr. Shurley gave you a small smile. He spoke in a calm voice, “Let me show you to your first hour class, Miss Y/L/N.”

School has always been tough on you. When you were younger, you had older siblings that would stand up to bullies for you. You always appreciated their help and you wished that one day you could do the same. Well, your parents had more kids after you and then you finally got your wish. You got to be like your older siblings. Doing everything in your power, you tried real hard to protect your young siblings. It worked... For awhile.

Sam Winchester was the schools best student. He always got good grades, he never got in trouble, and everyone loved him. Unlike his older brother who just got in trouble all of the time. He played a few sports, but he seemed to always make time for his friends and doing school work. His past relationships didn't end all that well, but in the end, he became friends with his ex girlfriends. Currently, he is dating Ruby. People wondered how long that relationship would last.

There was three minutes left until first hour class started. Everybody was in the hallway running around, trying to catch up with their friends, getting into their lockers to get their books for class, or they were going to class. Sam was standing at his locker with his good friend, Brady. The two were talking about something History related, but then Brady brought something up that Sam had no idea about.

“Dude! Did you see the new girl? She's really hot,” Brady smirked and he leaned onto his locker. Sam was digging through his locker for something when Brady brought up the new girl. He raised an eyebrow. “How hot?” He asked, smirking. Of course, Sam wasn't a person who really cared about looks. It was more about personalities. “Hotter than any girlfriend that you have ever had,” Brady stated. Sam rolled his eyes and he closed his locker. By now, most people have gone to class, so there was not that many people out there.

Brady turned his head slightly to the side and he saw you, the new girl, walking down the hallway with Mr. Shurley. Turning away from his locker, Sam had hit something and a few folders and papers went flying. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just done. That's when he saw you. You groaned quietly and you bent down and started to pick up your things. Brady snickered at Sam's reaction to what had just happened. Sam was gonna help you pick your stuff up, but he was in shock. Standing back up, you rolled your eyes at the boy who was just staring at you. Brady raised an eyebrow. He's never seen his friend this speechless before.

“You got a staring problem, buddy?” You asked the boy with the lengthy hair. Honestly, you wanted to run your fingers through his brown hair. He had really beautiful hair. Sam opened his mouth and he stuttered his words, “Er... N-No! I-I am s-sorry.” You smirked at the way he stuttered his words and then at how red his face started to get.

Chuck shook his head slightly and he placed his hand on your back, gently pushing you along. “Come along, Miss Y/L/N. I have a few more places to show you and then we can get you to your first hour class.” Chuck had told you. You turned away from the two boys and you started to walk down the hallway with the principal. Sam watched you walk away and he was upset with himself for not helping you pick your stuff up. “Told you she's hot,” Brady grumbled.

After Chuck had shown you a couple of classrooms, he took you to your first hour class, which was Calculus. Chuck opened the classroom door and he spoke to the teacher inside. “Mrs. Harvelle, may I borrow you for a second?” Chuck had asked the older looking lady with blonde hair. Ellen smiled softly and she nodded once.

Walking out into the hallway, Ellen's eyes landed on you. “This our new student, Y/N Y/L/N. She will be in your first hour class,” Chuck had informed the teacher. Ellen nodded a couple of times. You looked down at your feet and you sighed quietly. Chuck smiled and he placed a hand on your shoulder, which caused you to look at him. “If you need anything... And I mean anything,” Chuck looked you in the eyes while he spoke, “Don't hesitate to ask.”

Smiling a little, you nodded once. Chuck had walked away and Ellen had walked into the classroom. You followed her into the classroom and you felt really nervous. Being the new kid sucked. You hated it. Especially since this school was so small, you wouldn't be surprised if most of the students there already knew your name. Looking around the room, your eyes landed on the boy from the hallway.

His eyes locked with yours and his cheeks turned red. “Class, this is Y/N... I expect you all to make her feel welcomed here.” Ellen told the students. Everyone eyed you suspiciously and you swallowed hard. By the looks on most of their faces, you could tell that they were already judging you. Great. Now people are gonna be giving you unwanted attention. Maybe the best thing to do is not to talk to anyone. Ellen told you to go sit down in the empty seat in the back of the room. You nodded once and did just that.

Walking to the back of the classroom, you sat down in the empty seat, which was right next to Sam's seat. Oh joy. “Hey,” Sam said, looking at you. Turning your head to your right, you looked at the boy and you frowned slightly. Even though you were frowning, Sam still gave you a smile. “I'm Sam,” he introduced himself to you. He did look like a Sam.

You leaned back in your seat and you chuckled, “Right. You're the boy that made me drop my stuff...” Sam's face started to turn red again and you smirked. “Psst!” A dark haired girl got the attention of Sam by throwing a paper ball at him. He frowned at her, but he did pick up the paper ball. You turned to look at the girl and she was giving you a dirty look. Rolling your eyes, you started to focus on the teacher. Sam opened up the paper ball and when he read it, he was smirking. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see him smirking. Sam looked at Ruby and he was still smirking. Ruby smirked as well.

“Gross.” A redheaded girl spoke. You turned your head to the left just to see the girl. She rolled her eyes at Sam and Ruby. “They think that they are the schools cutest couple... I personally think that they need to break up,” the girl said, smirking. You smirked at that. The girl turned her head to look at you and she was smiling. “I'm Charlie,” she introduced herself to you. You liked her name and her hair. “I'm Y/N.” You told her. Charlie licked her lips and she whispered quietly to herself, “This shall be fun.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is also on my Tumblr blog [fonduegames](https://fonduegames.tumblr.com)

_The girl turned her head to look at you and she was smiling. “I'm Charlie,” she introduced herself to you. You liked her name and her hair. “I'm Y/N.” You told her. Charlie licked her lips and she whispered quietly to herself, “This shall be fun.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch time rolled around and you were with Charlie. She was being very helpful towards you and luckily for you, she had the exact same morning, and one afternoon, classes as you. She was a very nice girl. The cafeteria was really not a big one, but there was a good amount of kids in there. You and Charlie were standing near the exit of the cafeteria, looking at each table. It was very obvious that each table had different groups. Before you could ask Charlie where she normally sits, she spoke up, “So, over there—”

Charlie pointed at one of the tables as she was speaking and you looked at the table, while she continued speaking, “—is the nerds. Really nice kids, but of course, not the most popular ones.” You nodded once. Charlie pointed at another table and she labeled it as, The Comedians. “They are actually pretty funny, but do not let their jokes fool you. It can get pretty... Intense,” Charlie had told you. You were about to ask what she meant by that, but she was already moving on to the next table.

Charlie labeled more tables, but you didn't really pay any attention to it; although, when she said jocks, you had to look at where she was pointing at. Sam Winchester was sitting there with his buddies, talking and laughing. You started to wonder what they were talking about. Looking away from the table, you turned your attention back onto Charlie.

“And finally... We have got the drug junkie's.” Charlie nodded over towards some kids who were sitting/leaning against a wall in the cafeteria and they looked like they would be drug users. You rolled your eyes and then you finally asked Charlie the question, “Where do you usually sit?”

Charlie chuckled softly at your question and she replied with, “Well, I normally sit with the nerds, but sometimes Sam makes me sit with him and his buddies. Honestly, I do not like sitting with them. Mainly because of his girlfriend, Ruby.” You let out a small scoff when she mentioned Sam. There was just something about this boy that you liked, but you knew that it wouldn't end well if you got too close.

Charlie smirked when she heard you scoff. “If you don't like his girlfriend, then why do you sit with them?” You asked Charlie. The question was plain and simple, but Charlie looked like you had just asked her the world's most stupid question. You raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled widely. “Sam and I have been friends ever since kindergarten,” she had answered your question with a serious tone. “Oh.” You pursed your lips. Charlie just simply nodded.

You looked back at the 'jocks' table and you quickly regretted doing that because Sam Winchester was staring right at you. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked his lips. It looked like he wanted to come over and talk to you, but that look quickly went away when his girlfriend, Ruby, said something, which caused him to look at her and laugh. You sighed quietly to yourself. Charlie noticed that and she gave you a small side smile. She placed her hand on your back and patted it a couple of times. “Sam's a real sweet guy, but it's Ruby who makes him seem like a-”

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” An unfamiliar male voice spoke. The boy had a beautiful British accent. He walked up beside you and you turned your head to look at him. He had short dark hair and he was shorter than most of the boys in the school.

Charlie rolled her eyes and she pulled her hand away from your back. “Really Crowley?” She asked, sounding really annoyed. “Come on Char... We can handle it-her from here,” another boy spoke. You turned around, just to see the other boy. He had blondish hair and he was a good looking kid. Charlie gave you a worried look, but you just smirked. 

“I guess... If you need me... You know where to find me,” Charlie informed you. Licking your lips, you just nodded once. The red head walked off towards the nerds table and you watched her, before returning your attention back towards the boys. Crowley looked you up and down, speaking while doing so, “You seem like you could use a smoke.” You raised an eyebrow at him, replying with, "Do I look like I smoke?" It was meant to sound sarcastic. “Yup! Now come on!” The other boy, who you did not know the name of yet, said.

Outside, it was a bit gloomy out. There was barely any sun, but you were 100% okay with that. The boys had lead you to a spot next to the building where there were no windows, nor doors, just a few trees and bushes. Crowley had stuck his hand in a hole that was in one of the trees and he pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. You started to wonder how in the hell these guys had all of this stuff there. It was very illegal, but you were okay with it, as long as you didn't get caught. You weren't normally a risk taker, but you were feeling stressed lately.

Crowley handed you the cigarette and he lit it for you. You quietly thanked him and he just winked at you. The other boy sat down on the grass and he was sitting against the wall of the building. Crowley was still standing, but he was leaning against the wall. You tilted your head slightly to the side and you watched them closely. They did not seem harmful at all, but just a little creepy. “So... Kitten. Mind if I call you kitten? Where did you come from?” Crowley had asked you.

You took a long drag of your cigarette and then you blew the smoke into the air. “Last place that I was living in was somewhere in Nebraska,” you answered his question rather quickly. “Nebraska, eh?” The other boy asked you. You just hummed and nodded. “Where are our manners...? I'm Crowley and this is Lucifer,” Crowley introduced himself and the other boy to you. You smirked. “Sounds like your parents are devil worshippers,” you told Lucifer. He just grinned up at you.

“And your name is Y/N,” Lucifer said, still grinning. You raised an eyebrow at him and you seemed a little confused. “How do you know?” You asked. Taking another drag of your cigarette, you sighed. “Everyone is talking about you... If you haven't noticed, this school is not that big. Neither is the town. The last new kid we got was in second grade,” Crowley explained to you. It made sense. Being the new kid in a small town was gonna draw a lot of attention to you and that is the exact opposite of what you wanted. You had to just started blending in, but that was gonna be hard.

“So everybody's talkin' 'bout me?” You asked. They both nodded. “And about some other students, which I'm assuming are your siblings,” Lucifer added on. He was probably right. You had three younger siblings that were going there as well. It was hard on all of you, moving around a lot and switching schools so much. It did a toll on all of you, but you guys stuck together and were always there for each other.

“Have you gotten a full tour of the school yet?” Crowley asked you. You shook your head. Chuck-Mr. Shurley only showed you a couple of places in the school, but not everywhere. It would be nice for you to learn where everything was. Both boys grinned at you. “You're coming with us then.” Lucifer told you. His tone of voice sounded commanding and serious. “Won't we get in trouble?” You asked him. That was a stupid question, considering that you were smoking a cigarette on school property. They both scoffed. “Do you really care about getting in trouble?” Crowley asked.

You thought about his question and you looked down at your hand that was currently holding the cigarette. Scrunching up your nose, you sighed and shook your head, but you were lying. Of course you cared about getting in trouble! Classes were about to start up again because lunch was almost over. You started to think on why you were outside of school, smoking a cigarette with two boys, who you had just met not too long ago. This was a big mistake.

“Do not worry, our dad is the principal,” Lucifer told you. Your eyes went wide and they both raised an eyebrow, but they laughed a little. “Wait! You two are brothers?” You asked, sounding highly confused. They looked nothing alike. How could they possibly be brothers? Then you remembered that some siblings did not look alike, but Crowley had a British accent. This was confusing. “Step brothers,” Crowley added on. Your face turned red with embarrassment. You started freaking out on something so stupid.

The boys were taking you on a tour of the whole school, but before they did that, they got rid of the cigarette and made sure that you didn't smell like smoke and that they did not either. It was a simple procedure.

“I-We have four older brothers,” Lucifer told you. That made you smile a little. “When Lucifer and I were very young, my mum and his dad met and they got together.. He already had five boys and I made six,” Crowley licked his lips and he looked at you. Nodding a couple of times, you thought about how hard it must've been with six boys at once, but then you thought about how you used to live. “How many siblings do you have?” Lucifer asked you curiously.

“Um, a lot, but, uh, some of them-" you swallowed hard before continuing, "-died. I-We lost them in a house fire.” You had lied, but they did not know you well enough to know that you were lying. They both gave you sympathetic looks, but you just ignored the looks. “We are so very sorry,” Crowley told you. When some of your siblings died, you had a hard time talking about it. Of course you did and nobody could ever blame you for that. “I have nine siblings. Four are older and four are younger. I'm in the middle.” You liked being the middle child...sometimes. Most of the time it sucked, but now, you were the oldest in the household.

“That is a lot of siblings.” Lucifer commented. You smiled a little, “I lost three of my older siblings and one of my younger siblings.” Crowley and Lucifer looked at each other and then back at you. “That is very horrible,” Crowley said. You looked at him and you could see in his eyes that he felt bad. “Uh, yeah, after they died... We have been moving around a lot. This is at least my sixth school since the beginning of the year,” you confessed. It was true and it sucked a lot, especially since it was your senior year.

“Well, I hope that this is the last place that you move to,” Lucifer smiled at you and you agreed with him. “Me too. This school seems... Laid back,” you spoke slowly. Crowley and Lucifer both smirked. “So, your siblings... What grades are they in?” Crowley asked you. Thinking about it, you spoke out loud, “10th, 8th, and 6th.” Lucifer gave you a funny look and you chuckled. “Wow,” he said. You just nodded.

“We heard that you had an encounter with Moose,” Crowley said, making you look at him with wide and confused eyes. Who the hell was Moose? “W-What?” You stuttered. You were obviously shocked by what he had said. Lucifer scoffed and then smirked. “He means Sam Winchester... He likes to give people nicknames,” Lucifer explained to you. Okay, now that made a little bit more sense. You giggled a little, thinking about how Sam did look like a moose. It was funny.

“Um, yeah, twice. It was awkward both times,” you pursed your lips while thinking about both encounters with the boy. “I'd watch out for him if I were you,” Crowley warned you. Lucifer shook his head, saying, “No! You want to watch out for his girlfriend, Ruby. She's a bitch.” Crowley agreed with Lucifer. You looked at both of them and you just nodded. Watch out for Ruby, who you were assuming was the dark haired girl that had thrown a paper ball at Sam and who was sitting next to him at the lunch table.

“Sam's a good guy though. He deserves better... Or at least that's what Feathers says,” Crowley said. Feathers? Where does he get these nicknames from? And who was feathers? You scratched the top of your head, looking confused. Turning your head to look at Lucifer, you waited for an explanation.

“He means our older brother Castiel or Cas... Him and Sam's older brother, Dean... They are dating... Been together for a long time,” Lucifer explained to you. Okay, but what did Dean have to do with Sam and Ruby? You wondered. “It sickens me. They are always together, when they are not working, and they can't keep their hands off of each other,” Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes. Lucifer chuckled softly and he agreed with him.

“But we are happy that they are happy. Hey, you might even run into Dean. You got gym?” Lucifer looked at you and waited for you to answer. You thought about it and then nodded. “He is the gym teacher,” Crowley told you. Awesome. You nodded again. “Well, we all better get to class-wait! Do you have a phone? Can I see it?” Lucifer asked you.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and handed it to Lucifer. Figuring that he was just gonna give you his number and Crowley's, you trusted him. He typed in their numbers and then he texted to them. “If you ever need anything, like help with a school project, or drugs... Don't hesitate to call, or text,” Crowley said. Lucifer handed you your phone back and you chuckled and nodded, but then all three of you were smirking.

“Thanks,” you whispered. They both nodded and walked away.

 

* * *

 

“So that's the new girl that everybody has been talking about,” Dean said, looking over at you. Sam licked his lips and he smiled. He watched you socialize with Charlie and a couple of other girls and you were smiling and laughing. When Sam smiled, Dean saw that. It was a smile that he had not seen in awhile, since before he started dating Ruby.

“Yeah... Her name is Y/N,” Sam told his brother, while slowly looking away from you and back at his brother. “I haven't seen you smile like that since... Since you and Jess were together.” Dean knew that Sam didn't like it when he brought up Jessica. Sam frowned at the memories and he shook his head a little. They had a good relationship and it was just the best, but then Jess had moved away. A long distance relationship was not gonna work for them.

“Ruby does not make you smile like that,” Dean pointed out. Sam knew that it was true, but he did not care. “You do not know what you are talking about,” Sam scoffed. "You are blind, dude." Dean rolled his eyes. “What do you know about relationships?” Sam asked his older brother. “I've been in a relationship for the past six years, I know a lot,” Dean said.

“But you have been with a guy! I'm not throwing Cas under the bus, but it's just different. Girls are way more complicated.” Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean really couldn't argue with that. “In my opinion, you should break up with Ruby and get together with Y/N,” Dean nodded a couple of times, agreeing with his own opinion.

Sam rolled his eyes, “No way.” It's not that he wouldn't like to be with you, but he couldn't do that to Ruby. He loved her. Dean just shrugged. “Alright class! We are going outside and doing four laps around the track!” Dean told the whole class. Everyone groaned. It wasn't even nice out, but he was still making them go outside.

Once outside, Dean had pulled you aside. “Ms. Y/L/N, may I speak with you?” He asked you. You nodded once at him and he smiled. Sam glared at his older brother and Dean smirked, which had confused you. “I'm Mr. Winchester,” he introduced himself to you. Dean held his hand out to you so that you could shake it, but instead, you blurted out something, “So you're Sam's older brother?” Your eyes had widened when you said that. Dean pulled his hand away and he chuckled softly. Your cheeks were a bright shade of red. “Yeah. Who told you?” He asked you. It didn't really matter though because you were gonna figure it out soon anyways.

“Crowley and Lucifer. They went on and on about their brother Castiel and you and how Sam shouldn't be with Ruby. A bunch of drama really,” you shrugged. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then he quickly closed it. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would they tell you all about that? “Note to self, talk to those idiots later,” he spoke out loud. You smirked at him, “You really shouldn't be talking about your students like that.” Dean smirked right back at you.

“Are you gonna tell?” He asked you. “Nope! I'm not a snitch,” you crossed your arms over your chest. A huge grin appeared on Dean's face. “You are gonna fit right in here,” he told you. A small smile appeared on your face when he said that and then you spoke, “I am hoping so.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is also on my Tumblr blog [fonduegames](https://fonduegames.tumblr.com)

Walking into the kitchen with your siblings, you all saw your mother sitting at the kitchen table. “How was school?” Your mother, Alice, asked you and your three younger siblings.

It was your first day of school, in a new school full of kids that already knew each other, and were talking about you. You looked down at your feet, but you did not answer your mother.

“It was fine,” Billy, your brother that was only two years younger than you, answered. Your other brother and your sister both shrugged, but they didn't say anything either.

Alice gave you guys a slight nod and then she was smiling. You never understood how she could just smile like nothing was wrong, like everything was perfect.

Like you guys had the most perfect family on Earth.

“Where's dad?” Lucas, your youngest brother, asked her. “He is at his new job. I will be leaving for my job in a couple of hours. So you guys should go to your room and start on your homework, if you have any,” she told you guys.

Your siblings groaned quietly and they started to walk towards your shared room. You all lived in a small house, but it was big enough to hold the six of you. The downside though... You had to share a room and a bathroom with your three siblings. Awesome.

After your siblings had left the kitchen, you slowly lifted your head up to look at your mother, and she was just staring at you with a questionable look. “Can I go somewhere later?” You asked in a quiet voice. “Where?”

“These two boys in my grade, they want to show me around the town.”

“Boys' huh?”

“Please?”

“Okay, fine! But don't stay out too late! You know how your father is, Y/N.”

Ah, yes... You knew exactly how your father was. “Okay, mom. Thanks.” And with those last words, the conversation was over.

“I can't believe that we got homework on our first day of school!” Paisley spoke over dramatically. “Stop being a drama queen,” Lucas mumbled. Your youngest brother was sitting on his bed, pulling out some books that he had gotten from school.

You had just walked into the room and you had an unreadable face expression. “I don't like it here,” Billy said, shaking his head slightly. There was a frown on his face and none of you missed that.

“Why not?” Lucas asked his older brother. You had let out a small scoff and you threw your bag onto your bed. Since the four of you shared a room, it was a little bit of a tight space. Not that you mind. You loved being close with your younger siblings.

Paisley and Lucas had a bunk bed, but you and Billy got your own beds. So yeah, it was a tight fit.

“Everyone here knows each other and it's just weird. And I swear that they are talking about us! I do not like it,” Billy had told you all why he really didn't like it there. You had to agree with him though. Everyone did know each other and they are talking about you guys.

Billy was the one who had to comment about everything. He was the more talkative one out of all of you and that's what made him different from the rest of you. But he knew better than to let the important shit slip.

“Wherever we go—” you paused for a minute and turned to look at them and you continued, “—people are gonna talk.” It was true though and you all knew it.

Paisley and Lucas both nodded. They agreed with you. Billy scoffed and he laid back on his bed. “I kind of like it here... There's a cute boy in my grade,” Paisley giggled and she twirled a strand of her blonde hair with her fingers.

“You're in eighth grade! You shouldn't be drooling over boys yet—” Billy told Paisley, but then he paused, looking directly at you, he continued, “—speaking of which... Y/N? What was with you and that tall boy this morning?”

Heat rose to your cheeks and you coughed awkwardly. “He accidentally knocked my books out if my hands. So what?” You scoffed and then Lucas was wiggling his eyebrows. You couldn't help but to laugh at your youngest brother. “Stop that!” You hissed playfully.

You all were laughing by now, but then it quickly died down when you had a serious look on your face. They all looked at you and you sighed.

“I think that this town will grow on us... So, um, don't get too attached. We can't do all of that shit all over again okay?” You told them. They all nodded, agreeing with you.

None of you wanted to repeat what happened last time. In your defense, it technically wasn't your fault.

“Okay,” all three of them spoke quietly. You smiled a little and that made them ease up. Walking towards the door, you then stopped, turned around, and spoke to the three, “Now do your homework... I'm going out.”

 

* * *

 

You were walking towards the address that Crowley had texted to you. It was only 4:26 pm and you weren't supposed to be there until 4:30, but being four minutes early wasn't a big deal.

Standing outside of the house, you had knocked on the door. Luckily for you, Lucifer and Crowley answered the door. “You made it!” Crowley said, smiling at you. Lucifer scoffed and he rolled his eyes at his stepbrother.

“Yeah... I can't stay out too late, or my father will get upset,” you said, shrugging. The two boys nodded, but then Lucifer spoke up, “Would you like to come in and meet the family?”

“Um...” Your whole face went pale at just the thought of meeting more people, then you might draw more attention to yourself. Attention that you didn't want. Crowley smirked, “You don't have too... He's just giving you a hard time. Now come on! Let's go.”

Lucifer winked at you and you just scoffed. He grabbed his keys to his vehicle and then you all were heading out. Crowley had allowed you to sit in the passengers seat, but he sat in the middle back seat, leaning forward so that you could all talk.

“So... Y/N, we heard about your encounter with squirrel,” Crowley said, sighing. You raised an eyebrow and looked at Lucifer for an explanation. Lucifer glanced at you and he chuckled. “He's talk about Dean,” he informed you.

“How the hell do you guys keep getting all of this information?” You asked, sounding really interested in how they knew everything. “That's our secret,” Crowley said, making you huff. “Yeah... During gym, he talked to me.” You shrugged your shoulders.

You leaned back in the seat and you muttered something quietly to yourself. “What was that?” Crowley asked curiously. “He's a good looking guy. Are all of the male Winchesters hot?” You asked.

It was a serious question.

Crowley laughed, but Lucifer wasn't. “Yeah, it's like... Supernatural. But they are all hot,” Lucifer answered. Crowley stopped laughing and he raised an eyebrow. “You both just called Sam hot,” Crowley pointed out.

You looked out the window to your right and you blushed. Sam was hot. So was Dean. You started to wonder what their father looked like. He must've been hot too.

“He's a great kisser too,” Lucifer beamed. Your eyes widened and you turned to look at him. Crowley groaned and he leaned back in his seat. “W-What?” You stuttered.

Did you just hear him correctly?

Crowley let out an exasperated sigh. “Before our senior year started, Garth, the scrawny boy who seems high off of his ass, threw a party. He started throwing parties when we got into high school. Anyways, we were drinking, because why the hell not? And this dumbass—” Crowley pointed at Lucifer and Lucifer smirked while Crowley continued, “—suggests that we play seven minutes in heaven. Him and Sam ended up making out.”

Well son of a bitch!

“Wow... That actually sounds hot,” you said, smirking. Lucifer glanced at you with a shocked look, but he needed to keep his eyes on the road. Crowley kept staring at you and it made you squirm in your seat.

“ _What_?” You hissed. “You find two guys making out... Hot?” Lucifer asked you. “Hey! Guys think that two girls making out is hot, which I agree, it is, but... Yeah,” you shrugged slightly. “Are you... Bisexual?” Crowley quietly asked.

You nodded slowly, but then dropped your head. “It's not something that I like to talk about... I didn't even mean to say what I just said about guys and girls making out... Sorry,” you apologized. Crowley shook his head and Lucifer just smiled. “It's okay, Kitten,” Crowley whispered.

The two stepbrothers showed you around town and there wasn't much. Although, there was a pond and it looked nice. Apparently they had a lot of parties there. Crowley suggested that they go to the local diner in town.

The boys lead you to a booth and they sat down on one side and you sat down on the other. Crowley and Lucifer were talking about something, but then a blonde waitress showed up.

“Luci! Crow! Hey guys! How's it going?” The blonde waitress asked the two boys. Crowley and Lucifer both looked at her and they were smiling. “Hey, Jo,” Lucifer said. “It's going,” Crowley chuckled. Jo turned her attention towards you and you gave her a shy smile.

“Hey, you're the new girl!” Jo said. She gave you a toothy smile and that made your shy smile go away. You just nodded once. “We were showing her around town,” Lucifer explained to the waitress, Jo. “There's not that much here in this quiet little town...” Jo said, smirking.

Jo leaned down and she kept the smirk on her face. “The parties are the best though,” she said. You grinned and Jo giggled. She stood back up straight. “I'm Y/N, by the way,” you told her. “I'm Jo,” she said, winking at you.

“Jo's an 11th grader and she works here,” Crowley told you. Jo scoffed and she rolled her eyes. “It's obvious that I work here, dumbass,” she said. You and Lucifer laughed at that. “So, the usual?” Jo asked the boys. They both nodded. “And for you, Y/N?” She asked.

“I'll just have another cup of coffee," you mumbled. "You sure? The cheeseburgers are amazing here,” Jo told you. You smiled softly and you answered the same thing. Jo nodded and she walked off. “Is everything alright?” Lucifer asked you.

“What? Yeah! I'm just not hungry," you frowned. “But why the coffee? It's getting late,” Crowley licked his lips and he sighed. “I just like coffee!” You muttered, while shrugging. The boys gave you a suspicious look, but then they had dropped it all.

After they ate, they were taking you back home. It was around 8 pm by the time they dropped you off and that's when you realized that it was a mistake going out with Crowley and Lucifer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really appreciated


End file.
